League of Micronations
The League of Micronations is a global alliance of micronations. Their main goals are to promote micronational cooperation and peace. It was founded on January 8, 2018. Objectives * Bring mutual protection and recognition to all members * Collect as much information as we can about our members and spread it all around the world * Bring help of all type to our members * Bring peace and prosperity to the micronational community * Promote cooperation between micronations History Intermicronational League The early beginnings of the LoMN (League of Micronations), began on December 29, 2017, the following day after the Grand Democratic Republic of Titania changed from a Monarchy to a capitalist government, President Blaze of Titania noted Despot Mihai Vlasiu, to go and make a allaince along with diplomatic relations. On January 6, 2018, the flag was designed by Ested I, but it wasn't until the following day when it was made officially, under the name Intermicronational League, the following day it merged with the Community of Micronations to form the League of Micronations. Community of Micronations After the alliance of Alimia with Vlasynia the CoMN was established. The Egan, Grand Titania and New Rizalia joined soon after the establishment of the CoMN. On January 7, 2018, the IML and the CoMN merged and established the League of Micronations. Members Official The LoMN currently has 59 members, but the LoMN has more members to come. (Please join if you can, but read the Membership Constitution first and follow them) De facto members Pending '''' Former Non-member observer states Official Currency and Trade See also: Intermicronational Trade Organization The official currency of the League of Micronations is the Numus. Its concept was proposed by President Seann Torres of New Rizalia, who designed the banknote. President Blade Buzzsaw of the First Titanist Union and President Jerard Benitez of the Flario Federation also helped develop the currency. The order of currency is, Ligos, Argento, Numus, Supernumus, Meganumus, Ultranumus, Ordum, Ultraordum A branch of the LoMN, the Intermicronational Trade Organization (ITO) regulates trade within the League. The organization officially uses the Numus in micronational transactions. Gallery Numus100.jpeg Numus50.jpeg Numus20.jpeg Numus10.jpeg Numus5.jpeg Numus1.jpeg Flag The flag, known as the “Starred Globe”, which is now on its second form, has a white circle with the shape of a five-cornered star inside of it. symbolizing the world. Two Greek-style olive branches symbolizing independence, courage, and peace, surround the circle, while the blue background symbolizes the sky and sea. Flag History The Uniter (December 27, 2017-January 8, 2018, from the Community of Micronations) Grand World (January 7, 2018-February 15, 2018) Starred Globe (February 15, 2018-present) Positive Relations Constitution Preamble We, the people of the League of Micronations, shall establish this constitution, in order to secure international peace and to promote international cooperation. We shall also ensure, by the institution of methods, not to use armed forces, unless needed. We shall reaffirm our faith in equal rights of all people, regardless of gender or race. Together as one, we will unite our strength, and live in peace. Mutual alliance and recognition Article I: The League of Micronations is one large alliance, so that means that all LoMN members are allies; If a member leaves the League or is kicked out, he/she will no longer be allies with any of the League's members; Article II: All LoMN members must recognize each other's sovereignties; If a member leaves the League or is kicked out, he/she will choose either to keep recognizing any of the League's members or not; Politics Article I: Any micronation with any type of government is allowed to join, provided it isn't a troublesome nation and as long as it doesn't declare war on any LoMN member. If this happens two times, the nation in question is going to get a warning for each time. But if it happens a third time, then the nation in question is going to be sanctioned, demoted to a non-member observer state and prohibited from rebecoming an official member state for 6 months. This doesn't apply if a member gets involved in a defensive war; Article II: Every member nation should agree with the mutual protection agreement; Article III: Every member nation must have a physical terrestrial land claim; Article IV: A pending nation needs the approval of 3 of 5 of the "Big 6" (Alimia, Vlasynia, Egan, New Rizalia, Titanist Union, and New Yankeeland) (The nation that noticed the request doesn't vote); this process doesn’t occur if one of the “Big 6” or Craciunoiu Petru of Libertia invites a micronation; War issues Article I: If a member nation declares war on a non-LoMN nation, the LoMN members will not be involved in the conflict; Article II: A member nation shall not invade an ally, nor take any land from an ally in any way; Article III: If a member nation is being attacked by a non-LoMN nation, all members have to defend the attacked member. Article IV: Any hostile and aggressive nations are not eligible for joining We might use the so called ”Micronational Chat” or messages on message walls to chat. Category:Alliances Category:Intermicronational Organisations Category:Grand Democratic Republic of Titania